Shinigami Pandora
by MarcusIronwood
Summary: Ichigo had been enlisted into West Genetics. A school filled wit beautiful and dangerous girls. He has to defend humanity from the Novas as well as survive a school life filled with girls obsessed over him. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was lying on his bed, looking up at the roof. Thoughts were racing through his head as he pondered what he had just done that day, he had just gotten his shinigami powers back and had to fight the very person that helped him. But not even minutes after he and his friends had defeated the enemy, a strange colossal creature appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Ichigo killed it easily enough, it wasn't even close to the power of the gillian. It used a strange field area effect that seemed to immobilize everyone, including all the captains of soul society that were there, with the exception of him. Ichigo couldn't make sense of the situation, his face formed a scowl and he sighed,

"tomorrow's gonna be a pain in the ass."

He said, Kisuke had practically ordered him to join a new school that apparently exclusively fought these creatures. Kisuke called them Novas, but he had no idea what that meant. Ichigo decided to get some sleep, he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be long and troublesome.

The substitute was woken up by a cane connecting with his forehead,

"good morning, ichigo!"

Said the humble shopkeeper.

"Kisuke what the hell was that for?!"

Screamed Ichigo, clutching his forehead. A red line appearing on his forehead where the cane had struck.

"Hey that's a good look for you!" Said Kisuke.

"Damn you." Ichigo deadpanned.

The shop keeper laughed at the threat, much to ichigo's annoyance.

"Come." Said Kisuke, "it's time for you to go to your new school."

He said with what seemed to be the biggest smile Ichigo had ever seen. It was also the only thing he could see under that striped hat of his. Ichigo let out a sigh and climbed out of bed, not looking forward to today at all.

Ichigo and Kisuke sat in the car as they were driven to west genetics.

"Here, Ichigo. Take this"

Kisuke handed him a necklace with a strange looking talisman on it.

"What's this? He asked with a confused look "I thought I told you I wasn't big on gifts." Ichigo grumbled at him. "It's a gift you'll definitely want my boy."

Kisuke smiled,

"that talisman will help you bring out your shinigami powers, without any restrictions. You can use your full power in your human form. Not even bankai would be pushing it. Although it might hurt if you used your hollow mask, but nothing too bad. Vasto Lorde form will definitely ring the death toll for your human body. But I doubt you'll need to use it."

Ichigo's eyes widened "so if I keep this talisman on I can fight at full power?" He asked,

"exactly right" said Kisuke with a smile.

"Impressive." Ichigo looked at the talisman

"it also comes with extra perks, you can summon zangetsu at will and also deploy the freezing field that limiters at west genetics can use, you're a pandora and a limiter together."

Ichigo looked confused. "So how exactly do I summon zangetsu and use freezing or whatever that is?" He asked with his famous scowl.

"Don't worry." Kisuke said "it's like second nature, it'll come to you."

They arrived at west genetics and Kisuke opened the door to let Ichigo out.

"Would you like me to come with?" Asked Kisuke.

Ichigo shook his head "nah, I'll be fine."

Kisuke burst out laughing and Ichigo glared at him.

"Very well, but it's your fault if you get lost."

He said, hiding his face behind his fan. And with that he got back in the car and drive off. Ichigo sighed and started walking towards the gate, completely unaware of what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was starting to regret not letting Kisuke escort him.

"This school is so damn big!" Cried Ichigo.

He rubbed his forehead as he looked down the countless halls at west genetics. Ichigo wondered why they had to have such a big school. He walked for another five minutes before he found a map. He was so relieved to have found one, it was like a godsend. As he looked at the map he deadpanned

"The map is more confusing than the damn halls."

He was about to give up in frustration when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Said a voice.

Ichigo spun around to see a girl standing with her hands locked in front of her, looking down at the floor. She had blonde hair that reached her waist and horn-rimmed glasses which complimented her face. She had a dress that reached her ankles and was very gifted in the chest area.

"Uhm, yeah that would be great thanks, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at her, wondering if she would introduce herself.

"I'm Satellizer El Bridget."

She would not look at him no matter what. Ichigo thought it was a little cute. Her cheeks were flustered and she had no idea why, who was this boy anyway?

"Well, who are you looking for, Ichigo?" Asked Satellizer.

"I'm looking for the headmistress's office, Sister Margaret I think?" He said with a scowl.

"Ah, that's down the hall and to the left, first door." She said with a small smile.

Ichigo let out a breath. "Thank you so much, you've been a great help. I thought I'd never get anywhere."

"Not a problem." She said bluntly.

As she walked off in the opposite direction Ichigo looked at her.

"Jeez." He thought, "She's rather blunt."

Ichigo finally found the headmistress's office, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Said a voice from the other end.

Ichigo walked into the room and was surprised at what he saw, there was a lady sitting behind a desk. She was dressed in grey attire and very closely resembled a nun. She was looking at the substitute with a warm smile and a calm expression on her face.

"Good morning, Ichigo was it? I've been expecting you." She said with her smile, although it still sounded menacing.

"Sorry." Ichigo said scratching his head. "This place is huge and I got a little lost." He said awkwardly.

"It's alright." Laughed the lady. "I'm Sister Margaret, it's an honour to welcome you to west genetics, if I understand correctly you have a special skill that makes you different from the other limiters?"

Ichigo sighed, of course Kisuke had gone and told her everything.

"Yes." He said, "I'm not sure of it myself, but I can summon a... Volt weapon?"

Ichigo was still unsure of all the terminology and he hoped he got it right. He guessed he must have as her eyes widened and jaw practically hit the floor.

"You can summon a Volt Weapon?" She asked.

"Yes, I think..." He replied.

"Would you mind demonstrating?" She asked with the look of shock still on her face.

Ichigo nodded and raised his right hand. Instantly he felt the weight of Zangetsu and the massive black blade appeared in Shikai form. Sister Margaret's eyes widened even more. Almost coming out of their sockets, she managed to relax herself and gain more composure, but she still looked shocked and awfully confused.

"Incredible." She said, "Absolutely incredible."

Ichigo scratched his head, not sure of what to say.

"Thanks?" He said, unsure of himself.

Sister Margaret finally fully regained her composure.

"You can start first thing in the morning, we will classify you as a Pandora. Is that alright?" She asked with her warm smile on her face again.

"Sure, thank you." He replied.

"I will get the Student Council President to escort you to your room, her is your key card and uniform. Let me be the first to say welcome to West Genetics."

Ichigo nodded and turned around to walk outside. Meanwhile, Sister Margaret pressed a button and started speaking into a microphone.

"Chiffon Fairchild, please report to my office."

"Chiffon, huh? She sounds interesting." Thought Ichigo as he closed the door and waited for the Student Council President.

"Hello."

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a warm and kind voice that came from behind him. He turned around to see a girl standing with a warm smile. Her eyes were closed and she had brown hair that looked like a style from the 1960s. Her eyes were closed, Ichigo found it creepy that she knew exactly where he was with her eyes closed. She reached ichigo's shoulders and seemed to hold herself with pride.

"Are you the new student?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you." Ichigo replied with his usual scowl.

"My name is Chiffon Fairchild, I'm the Student Council President. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She never lost her smile and always looked at Ichigo with a warm expression. He felt relaxed when he looked at her. He suddenly realized that he had been staring too long and he looked away, his face going red. She noticed as we'll and looked down, blushing as well.

"Uhm, shall I show you to your room?" She asked, still looking down.

"Yes please, that would be great." Ichigo said, the red color leaving his face. She nodded and they started walking.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the male dormitories. Ichigo had told Chiffon about how he had ended up here and that he was still a bit confused with everything that was going on. It was strange, he seemed to be able to talk to her very easily. He had started trusting her already in the short time they had spent together.

"Here's your room." She said smiling.

Ichigo looked at the door and then at his key card.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." He said.

"It's not a problem." Said Chiffon.

Ichigo unlocked the door and walked in. The room was quite large for a dorm room. There was a desk on the far end with a computer and a shelf next to it filled with books. Most likely about Novas. The bed was in the centre on the right wall. There was a massive wardrobe, Ichigo thought to himself that he wouldn't be using a lot of that space. The bathroom was too big for one person. He wondered why the room seemed to have space for two people.

"I'll leave you to settle in and then come back later to introduce you to the rest of the third years?" Chiffon asked, still standing by the door.

She seemed to be too shy or scared to walk in.

"Sure, I'd love to meet them." He said with one of his rare smiles.

Chiffon blushed at the smile she had gotten from him. She nodded and waved goodbye before closing the door. Ichigo put his stuff down on the floor, he'd unpack it later. He lay on the bed and thought about today. After ten minutes he decided to take a nap until Chiffon came to fetch him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo heard a knock on his door, he got up to open the door but when he did a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Where the hell?" He asked.

There was no one outside. He scratched his head. Wondering if he had heard a knock or was just imagining things. As he was about to close the door he felt a presence behind the door. He looked behind it to see a frightened and blushing Chiffon. She yelped an looked away.

"Sorry... I was a little scared after I knocked and ended up hiding behind the door." She said.

Ichigo laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you're here to introduce me to your friends?" He asked with a warm smile.

Once again the smile caught Chiffon off guard and she blushed for the fourth time that day.

"Yes" she said. "They're waiting by the third year's pool. I can show you where it is, or we could walk together?" She asked with her hands in front of her, not meeting his eyes.

Ichigo smiled, he thought this was all cute and had no idea he was staring at her for too long again. She noticed and and went even more red. Ichigo started blushing too and quickly started trying to think of something to say.

"Uhm, you look nice." This didn't make anything better as she covered her face and looked away.

"Don't say that!" She said, "Now I feel like my face will explode."

"Sorry." Said Ichigo awkwardly.

Chiffon sighed, "It's alright, I'm just a bit embarrassed." She said, still blushing.

"Well I would love for you to walk me there, or else I'll just get lost." Ichigo said with a nervous laugh.

Chiffon's face brightened up. "Great! Let's go then."

After about ten minutes they arrived at the pool. They didn't talk much on the way, both were too nervous to speak to one another.

"Here we are." Said Chiffon "You'll finally get to meet the other third years. The nice ones anyway."

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Well I hope they like me back."

They went inside and Ichigo was stunned, the pool was huge. It had a roof over it and large, frameless glass windows on the left side. There were three people in the pool and one standing off to the side. Seemingly angry about something. Ichigo saw movement to the right he looked, only to be bombarded by a nose bleed. His face went red and he had just enough time to cover his eyes before he started staring.

"Why the hell are you naked?!" He screamed, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

The girl was a very beautiful blonde who looked like a model. She was tall and had an extremely gifted chest. She couldn't help but laugh at the predicament Ichigo was in, which annoyed him.

"This is how I always am here." She said, "I feel free and comfortable like this." She said all this with a smile. Ichigo finally got his nose to stop bleeding.

"Could you please put some clothes on." He said, still covering his eyes.

She laughed again, "My my, we have a modest one here. Well, sorry but I can't do that. You'll have to get used to it. Stop covering your eyes." She said, teasing him.

"No way." Ichigo said.

As he said this he felt hands on his arms. As well as something soft on his chest.

"It's alright, I don't mind if you see." She said.

She pulled his hands away and suddenly he saw two large objects right in front of his eyes.

"Ahh! Why are you so close?!" He exclaimed.

She laughed "Because I wanted to get closer to you." She said with a smile. "I'm Elizabeth by the way."

"Ichigo." He said bluntly.

Chiffon cleared her throat and glared at Elizabeth. "Don't scare him off when he's just arrived."

"Oh he'll be fine." Said Elizabeth.

One of the girls who was in the pool had gotten out and was approaching Ichigo. She had red hair that was in a long ponytail. She had a big smile on her face and a friendly expression.

"Hi, I'm Arnett Macmillan." She said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ichigo, it's nice to meet you too." Said Ichigo.

Arnett smiled and looked at Elizabeth, giving her what seemed to be a dirty look.

"The one over there with the white hair is Attia Simmons." She said.

Ichigo looked at the girl who promptly hid most of herself in the water, she had hair that was in spiraling pigtails.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ichigo.

The girl did not reply. Instead she turned and swam away to the other end of the pool. Ichigo looked confused and Elizabeth shuffled to his side and grabbed his arm.

"She doesn't like new people, don't worry she'll warm up eventually." She said.

"And the one in the corner is Ingrid Bernstein. She's not happy with new people. You'll be lucky if she talks to you." Said Elizabeth.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Said Ingrid.

All the girls deadpanned and Ichigo laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Ichigo.

The last person Ichigo had not been introduced to was a tall dark skinned girl with short hair.

"And you are?" Asked Ichigo.

The girl looked at him. "I'm Creo Brand." She said.

She spoke with a bored tone and seemed uninterested. Ichigo shrugged and looked at Chiffon expectedly.

"Well that's everyone. I hope no one has any problems with Ichigo." Said Chiffon. "I like him. I think he's cute." Said Elizabeth with a smile.

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"And what have we here?" Said a voice from the door.

Everyone turned around to see a girl standing by the door. She had black hair and a pose that made her look full of herself.

"Keeping the new boy to ourselves are we?" She said.

"No, Miyabi. We're just introducing him." Said Chiffon.

"Well I think you should do it when everyone is here. He has to be fair meat." Said Miyabi.

Ichigo glared at her, "Fair meat? Who the hell do you think you are?" Said Ichigo menacingly.

Miyabi laughed, "You watch you mouth boy. I still like you so choose your words carefully."

Ichigo started shaking in anger. "Why don't you watch your steps when you walk out of here." He said.

This made Miyabi extremely mad. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

Seven blades started appearing around Miyabi. Ichigo sighed, he slowly raised his hand and Zangetsu appeared in his hand. Looks like he was going to have to show his powers a little sooner than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks guys for all the reviews. I will be trying to update weekly. But if I am late don't freak out it just means you'll get an extra long chapter. And here's my first fight scene. Hope you guys like it. Also if you guys think I need to touch up on some of the character's personas let me know. Here's chapter 4, enjoy.**

* * *

One of the knives flew towards Ichigo. He moved his head to the side and it zipped past his ear.

"That was close." He said.

Miyabi laughed sinisterly. "You've got quite the reflexes there. And shockingly you can summon a colt weapon."

Miyabi kept staring at the black blade. Ichigo could see she was shocked and scared. But she was keeping her composure a lot more easily than Ichigo thought. He raised his blade.

"This here is my zanpakuto, Zangetsu." Said Ichigo.

Miyabi frowned. Around Ichigo all the other girls were staring wit mouths wide open at him. They couldn't believe a male could summon a volt weapon. Ichigo sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll explain all of this when it's over." He said.

"What makes you think you'll survive this." Said Miyabi.

Ichigo turned around to see another dagger flying towards him. He swiftly caught it in front of his face And held it between two fingers.

"This is getting annoying, girl." Said Ichigo, glaring at her.

He crushed the danger he was holding and did a quick flash step and appeared behind her. But Miyabi just managed to react in time and disappeared. Ichigo frowned. 'Did she just flash step?' He thought. Miyabi appeared a few feet away from him.

"So you can use accel turn as well?" She asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Ichigo. Not wanting to talk anymore.

"Well there's no way you're just naturally that fast." She said.

"Enough talk, you're annoying me." Said Ichigo.

Miyabi glared at him and all her daggers rised higher above her. In a second they darted forward towards Ichigo. Ichigo flash stepped out of the way, but the blades turned in mid-flight and carried on heading straight for him. He sighed, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He swatted two of them away with the back of his hand and dodged the rest. Miyabi forced one of her daggers to turn right around and fly towards Ichigo's back. But he reached around and grabbed it. He threw it at Miyabi with speed and accuracy that was inhumane. Miyabi raised her arms to stop the blade but before she could do anything Ichigo took the opportunity of her distraction and flash stepped behind her and hit her over the head with the hilt of Zangetsu, knocking her out. She fell to the ground and didn't get up. Ichigo made Zangetsu disappear and then walked over to the girls who were still staring at him shocked.

"Sorry about the long wait, it took a bit longer than I thought it would." He said.

Chiffon looked at him, "Ichigo, that was only about fifteen seconds." She said.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Sorry, she was really annoying."

"Ichigo..." Said Elizabeth, "Why can you summon a volt weapon?"

Ichigo sighed. "I can't really explain it myself. But I can summon one and also deploy a freezing field."

"And you called it a zanpakuto?" Asked Elizabeth

"It's a long story." Said Ichigo bluntly

"I think it's amazing." Said Elizabeth with dreamy eyes.

All the other girls were staring at Ichigo, bewildered. Ichigo didn't know what to say, he stood there awkwardly. He realized the girls had no intention of saying anything, they were quite contempt with staring at him.

"Uhm, should we take her to the infirmary?" He said, pointing at Miyabi.

"Yes, and you should go to bed, Ichigo." Said Chiffon. "In fact, we should all call it a night."

The other girls nodded and started walking out. Elizabeth stopped and turned to face Ichigo.

"I hope to see you more often, Ichigo." She said wit a smile.

Then she walked out. Chiffon went to pick up Miyabi to take her to the infirmary. Ichigo decided to listen to Chiffon and started walking to his room. On the way he wondered if he would get into trouble for what he did to Miyabi. He didn't hurt her. He just wanted to end the fight quickly before she got carried away. He decided to deal with that problem when it got to him. He thought about what Elizabeth had said. What did she mean by that? He couldn't quite place it but he had this feeling about her. That they would be very close. He got back to his room and opened the door. Suddenly his instincts gave him a sharp warning. He looked around cautiously. His bed had been used and his tv was on. He heard a noise in his cupboard and walked over to open it. The moment he did he immediately stumbled back.

"What the hell Yoruichi?!" He shouted. "Why are you changing in my cupboard?!"

"Hey, Ichigo!" She said happily. "I heard you had enrolled here and decided to stay with you for a bit."

Yoruichi was a dark skinned girl with purple hair. She was standing in the cupboard in her underwear, half of it anyway. She walked out and fell on Ichigo, giving him a hug and burying him her breasts. His face flustered and he tried gasping for air.

"Yoruichi, would you mind putting something on?" He said, trying to sound calm.

From her laugh he could guess it didn't sound calm at all.

"You know I like teasing you." She said with an amused smile.

Ichigo glared at her and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll put something on." She said.

After Yoruichi had finally put on some clothes and Ichigo could get his nose to stop bleeding. Ichigo turned to Yoruichi.

"So why are you here, Yoruichi?" He asked

"I wanted to see how you were doing in your new school, and you seem to be a hit with the ladies, also, the captains over at Sereitei wanted to make sure you knew why you were here. To stop the Novas." She replied.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't seen a single Nova yet. It's strange." Said Ichigo.

"They haven't figured out the pattern yet. And Sereitei didn't even know that the other dimension existed." Said Yoruichi.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise across the whole of West Genetics. The alarm has gone off and Ichigo could hear shouting outside.

"Better go and see what's going on, Ichigo." Said Yoruichi.

Ichigo got up and headed for the door. When he got into the hallway there were limiters running down the hall, Ichigo decided to follow them down and see what was going on.

In one of the other buildings, Satellizer was walking to her dorm.

"Alert! Alert! S-type Nova has appeared to the east of West Genetics. All pandora assemble and prepare for battle." Said a voice over the intercom.

Satellizer turned around and looked down the hallway. There was no one to be seen. She started running down the hall when another announcement came up.

"Alert! Second S-type Nova has been picked up. Location unknown. Location will be told when known. Advise caution to all pandoras." Said the voice.

Satellizer wondered how they could not pick up the second Nova. As she turned a corner. An explosion went off and she was thrown against the wall and stunned. She got up and looked out the hole in the wall to see a large figure standing on the field about a hundred yards away. She drew a breath and materialised her volt weapon and jumped out onto the grass and ran towards the Nova. Meanwhile, Ichio had seen the second Nova and was also heading straight for it


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the extremely late update guys. I've been really busy and had no time to update. I've also had a really bad writers block. I'm hoping to continue with the weekly updates from now.**

**Here's chapter 5**

* * *

Ichigo was running across the field towards the second Nova. Nobody else had found it yet but he had sensed it the moment it appeared and dashed for it as fast as he could. He hoped no one would be there before him so he could get rid of it without the risk of someone discovering his Shinigami powers. He kneeled slightly and then disappeared with a shunpo in the direction of the Nova.

Meanwhile, Satellizer was running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the Nova. She wondered if anyone else had found it yet. She didn't want anyone to because they would just get in the way. She had her own way of fighting and did not enjoy teamwork. While she was running she noticed the Nova turn to face something, It's back facing her. Before she could figure out what it was doing a flash of light appeared and the Nova fired a massive energy beam at something. There was a huge cloud of dust around what the Nova had fired at. The dust cleared as Satellizer arrived and she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the figure standing in the middle of a huge crater. The boy she had helped in the hallway, Ichigo. He was standing with a gigantic sword raised above his head with one hand. Black smoke trailing off the blade from the beam that the Nova had fired. He was completely unscathed from the attack and didn't seem phased at all. Satellizer was shocked, how could he have survived a full on energy blast from an S-type Nova without so much as a scratch. He had an intense look in his eyes that Satellizer had never seen before, the resolve to kill.

Ichigo lowered his blade, the blast from the Nova was barely as powerful as a Cero. Rukia's Kidou was more powerful. After he lowered his sword the Nova tried the swipe him one a tentacle. He lazily swung his sword to the right and cut the tentacle clean off. The Nova made a sound that he assumed was for anger. But Ichigo would not let it try to attack again. He raised his sword above his head and shouted.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

There was a huge flash and a massive white mass of curved energy fired from Ichigo's sword as he swung it down. The mass of energy sliced straight through the Nova and cut it in half. The nova went down before it could finish it's cry of anger.

"Well, that's that." Said Ichigo.

Satellizer stood wide-eyed at what she had just saw. Did that boy just destroy a Nova in one hit, without even having to expose it's core? She could not believe it. In her shocked state she had not realised that Ichigo had seen her. She looked at him as she stared at him. She felt uneasy at the look he was giving her. Suddenly he looked surprised and instantly disappeared. Satellizer was startled at this and looked around for him. Where did he go? She thought. That was no accel. She'd never seen an accel so fast. She decided to go back to her dorm and sleep on it. She would confront him tomorrow about what she had just seen. She simply had to know what Ichigo Kurosaki was.

Ichigo woke up to Yoruichi licking his face.

"What the hell, Yoruichi?!"

He flung her across the room and jumped out of bed. She stepped off the wall in mid-air and landed lightly on her feet.

"You're late for class, Ichigo." She said.

"What? After we had been attacked last night they still want to carry on with school?" He asked.

"It seems so." Replied Yoruichi

Ichigo sighed, the events of last night were still reeling through his mind. He wondered how he was going to explain to Satellizer what she had seen. He decided to only tell her if she asked. He sighed a second time and got dressed with his eyes still half closed. He picked up his bag and opened the door to see Chiffon standing on the other end, her hand raised as if she was about to knock. She quickly lowered her hand and put it behind her back and looked down.

"Hey, Chiffon. How are you?" Said Ichigo.

"Oh, Hi Ichigo. I'm okay thanks. I've come to fetch you. Sister Mararet wants to see you." She replied.

Ichigo frowned. What has he done now? He had a feeling that he'd be getting into a lot of trouble at this school. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"What does she want to see me for?" He asked.

"No idea, she wouldn't say. You better not have done anything bad Ichigo. I swear I'll punish you myself." She said with half a smile and a mischevious look in her eyes.

"No I haven't. And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked in frustration.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself." She said winking at him.

He glared at her and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Sister Margaret's office. He reluctantly followed. He wondered what he had done. Or if maybe he was going to be thanked for taking care of that Nova. It was starting to bother him.

They reached the door to Sister Margaret's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Sister Margaret's voice.

They opened the door and walked in. There were two women standing on either side of Sister Margaret. They were looking straight ahead of themselves and had no expressions.

"Ichigo, I understand you were the one who defeated that Nova outside on the fields." Said Sister Margaret.

"Yes I was." Said Ichigo.

Suddenly the doors shut by themselves and the two women brought out their volt weapons and got into a fighting stance. Ichigo readied himself for a fight.

"What are you? No pandora, male or female, could have killed that nova in one hit or with and attack like that. You're no pandora. I demand that you tell me what you are." Said Sister Margaret in a stern voice.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Ichigo cautiously.

"Then we'll have to beat it out of you, I'm sorry about this, Ichigo." Said Sister Margaret.

She nodded and the two pandoras lept forward ready to kill.

* * *

**One again, extremely sorry for the late update. I feel that I've overcome my writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

The two pandoras launched towards Ichigo. The first swinging her sword like volt weapon and Ichigo's throat. Ichigo ducked under the sword and tripped her as she dashed past. The pandora went rolling and crashed into the wall behind him. The second swung down on him with a lance volt weapon and he glanced the blow to the side with his wrist and pushed her back to where she started with his palm.

"Why are you making them attack me?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you're far too powerful to be a pandora, let alone a human." Replied Sister Margaret.

"Then call them off and let me explain!" Shouted Ichigo while trying to stop the pandora's sword from impaling him in the chest.

Sister Margaret hesitated for a moment, then raised her hand. The pandoras immediately stepped back and stood beside her once more.

"Alright, explain." Said Sister Margaret.

Ichigo hesitated. He knew that humans should not know about the Shinigami, but what else could he say? This woman was perceptive. He could not lie to her and get away with it. Although, Kisuke was able to but despite that Ichigo knew he could not be as convincing as Kisuke.

"Alright, so I'm not sure how familiar you are with the customs, but there are beings called death gods, Shinigami. And they handle all the saving of the souls and such. I'm not that good at understanding these things so I can't explain it much. But I'm somewhat of a Shinigami. A Substitute Shinigami. I became one after something happened to me. That's why I can bring out this."

Ichigo raised his hand and Zangetsu formed in his palm and he gripped the handle tight. Despite Sister Margaret and Chiffon having seen it before, they could not help but marvel at its size and beauty. The two pandoras had seen it for the first time and immediately thanked him for not using it on them.

"This is not a volt weapon." Said Ichigo. "This is a zanpakuto. Every Shinigami has their own and it is unique and different for each Shinigami. Mine is named Zangetsu. Shinigami use Zanpakutos to fight hollows. Which are spirits that have been lost and can no longer be saved."

Ichigo went on to explain as much as he could understand. When he was finished every face except for Sister Margaret's was confused. She sat in her chair and contemplated what Ichigo had said. Ichigo stood uncomfortably in the silence, waiting for her reply. After a few minutes she stood up

"Ichigo, I'd like you to demonstrate your Shinigami powers. I'd like to test just how powerful you are." She said.

"What do you mean?" Said Ichigo with a frown.

"You're going to fight one of the pandoras in a duel. The battle will end when I have seen the extent of your powers." She replied.

"If you wait that long, your pandora will be dead." Said Ichigo with an annoyed tone.

Sister Margaret was shocked at this reply. But she quickly regained her composure and replied.

"Very well, then until my pandora can no longer fight." She said.

"And who will I be fighting?" He asked.

"Chiffon, our strongest pandora." She said.

Ichigo was taken aback. He looked to Chiffon who had been standing to the side quietly, she sighed and nodded.

xxx

Ichigo was walking back to his dorm room. He was worried about this fight he would have to do. He did not want to fight Chiffon. He didn't want to hurt her. But he did not know her powers so maybe he was underestimating her.

Before he could think more about his situation he heard the sound of a person. It sounded like they were pleading. It was coming from a gap between two buildings which made a kind of alleyway. He peeked around the corner and saw a man on his knees pleading to another man. He was tall, with a long black coat and a seemingly large rifle on his back that did not look normal. He was wearing a hat that looked like a fedora. The man was pointing a large revolver at the man on his knees.

"Please!" Said the man on his knees. "I'll come back, I won't run anymore. I'll go back to that nightmare of a prison. Just please don't kill me!"

"It's too late for that." Said the man in the coat.

He pulled the firing pin back and said in a sinister voice.

"Grant them eternal rest oh lord

Embrace them into your army of undead

Strike with vengeance those who oppose your will

And lay waste to all those who shall ascend before you

Walk with them and shield them with the blinding light of servitude

And devastate your enemies as they die by your hand

Amen"

Then he pulled the trigger and blew a massive hole in the man's head.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He brought out Zangetsu and ran towards the man.

"Who the hell are you?! And why did you kill that man?!" He shouted.

The man turned around and looked in shock at Ichigo. He seemed to be more shocked than Ichigo. He had a beard and blue eyes with long black hair. He was quite skinny and did not look very intimidating if he did not have those massive guns. Ichigo could now see that he also had a sword by his side. It was a normal katana that looked surprisingly a lot like a sealed Shinigami's sword.

"Ichigo?! Why the hell are you here?" Asked the man in shock.

Ichigo stumbled back. How did this man know him?

"Why are you here with the pandoras? Oh, I see. This must be that dimension. So this damn bastard took me this far? I should call AC and have him being this guy back so I can kill him again!" The man said. All the while changing his mood with each sentence.

Ichigo was too confused to attack. Instead he looked at the man suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Marcus, I'm a Walker, there's only about 10 of us. Don't you remember me, Ichigo? Right, this version of you must not know me." Marcus replied.

"This version of me?" Ichigo asked with a confused look.

"Yes." Marcus Replied

"Your parallel dimension selves all took different paths. I know one of them quite well. In fact we're best friends." He explained.

"I don't get this at all. Who the hell are you and what the hell is a Walker?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm running out of time, got people to catch and creatures to kill. I'll come around again and give you the whole story sometime alright?" He said.

"Wait! You can't just leave!" Ichigo said.

Before Ichigo could say anything else Marcus disappeared in a flash of light and was gone. Ichigo suddenly felt at ease. Tha man's spiritual energy was incredibly powerful. A lot more powerful than any of the captains from Sereitei that he knew.

"What the hell was that?" He said the himself with a frown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry about the serious delay. Matric finals are a b***h. But here you go. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Ichigo's alarm went off at six in the morning, after a few minutes of it ringing he rolled over and turned it off. He hated mornings, he hated having to wake up. Especially this early. He sat up in his bed and looked around at the mess of his room, he was more annoyed at the fact that it wasn't even him who caused the mess. Since Yoruichi had been staying in his room like a refugee she'd been leaving a mess wherever she went and Ichigo was too lazy to clean it up. He also felt that it wasn't his job, he constantly tried to tell her to clean up after herself but every time he did she either blew it off with a wave of her hand or she was in the nude, (which was 90% of the time) which meant Ichigo would either completely forget about what he was going to say or he would instead yell at her for not wearing clothes around him, she didn't seem to care either way.

He got out of bed, had a shower and got dressed in his uniform. He'd gotten used to his morning routine so it didn't bother him anymore. He cleaned up his room somewhat, mostly he just picked up the things that belonged to him and heavily avoided the pieces of female underwear here and there. He wondered what someone like Elizabeth or Chiffon would think if they came in and saw the occasional bra lying around. Crap, he didn't want to think about Chiffon. He had to fight her in a week and he really wasn't looking forward to it. After he'd cleaned up some of the mess he looked around and saw what little difference he'd made. He was definitely going to have a serious 'talk' with Yoruichi when she got back from whatever she was doing. He headed for the door and unlocked it.

No one was waiting for him on the other end of the door so he was relieved, there rarely wasn't someone waiting there and he was glad he could walk to class without having to speak to someone. He had to go to his limited lesson on how to use freezing efficiently. He didn't like using freezing, he felt it wasn't fair fighting an opponent who couldn't lift an arm to defend themselves. But he guessed that these pandoras really needed that advantage, despite their abilities and superior athletic ability they were still human, they could still die. So could he, but he wasn't worried about that. He's died before and it didn't stop him then. He started remembering his fight with Ulquiorra at Hueco Mundo, he nearly didn't come back from that. But something changed when he died that somehow allowed him to overpower Ulquiorra and kill him. He couldn't really remember most of those last moments in the fight. As he was thinking about this he looked up and saw someone looking at a notice board, she had light brown hair and an average height. For a moment he couldn't believe his eyes and ran up to her as fast as he could.

"Orihime!", he shouted.

He grabbed her shoulder and she turned around, startled. His face fell, it wasn't her, just someone who looked like her.

"Sorry.", he said.

He quickly turned and walked away. He now realised that he misses his friends. He missed being at his old school. He was slowly starting to regret agreeing with Kisuke on this idea.

He reached his class and sat down at his usual spot. People still stared at him when he walked by, but he'd gotten used to it and figured it wasn't normal that a male could be a Pandora, let alone both. He tried to concentrate on what the sensei was saying but he was too distracted. Mostly by his upcoming fight and the strange man he saw last night. Who was that? The man had acted like he knew him but also didn't. He'd called him 'a different Ichigo'. What the hell did that mean? The man had also said that he'd be back to explain, but when would that be? He shrugged the thought aside and decided to think about trying not to hurt Chiffon when they fought. He liked her, he didn't want to do anything that would injure her. But Sister Margaret seemed to not care about the outcome of the battle. She wanted to see how powerful he was. He would have to do it if he wanted to help around here and be useful. Before he could do that they needed to trust him.

The lesson ended faster than he thought it would. He moved on to his next lesson and went through each one, all the while thinking about how to either stop the fight from happening or finding out ways to not do too much damage. The day ended quickly and he got back to his room, Yoruichi still wasn't back. He lay down on his bed without bothering to change and instantly fell asleep. The next few days went by with the same routine. Get up, shower, clean up the mess. Yoruichi seemed to be coming back while he was sleeping but leaving before he woke up. All the while messing wherever she went. Then he'd go to class and then come back and sleep, then repeat. Five days passed in this way, until it came to Sunday, the day of the fight. The fight was the first thing happening today, everyone had been talking about it. He'd been dreading it. He walked to the arena as slowly as he could. He hadn't seen Chiffon all week and maybe that was a good thing, he wondered how she was dealing with this situation.

He got to the arena and was ushered into a kind of locker room by two senseis. They told him he had five minutes before he would be called out into the arena. As he sat there and waited he started feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body. Despite him being against this fight his body was excited to get the exercise. He still didn't have a plan on minimising the damage he did to Chiffon. He tried to think but before he could he was called out.

He stepped out into the arena, the entire school was in the stands watching. Most of them cheered for Chiffon, while he occasionally heard his name being shouted, it was quickly drowned out by the chanting of Chiffon's name. How could they be so excited about this? Two students were about to fight to what seemed to be till death. He looked across to the other side of the arena and saw Chiffon standing calmly opposite him, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. She looked perfectly calm and composed.

"Contestants, get ready!" Said a voice on a speaker.

Chiffon got into combat stance and her volt weapon started forming, there was a bright light and when it cleared there were two massive gauntlets on her arms. They looked heavy but she had no problem wielding them. He looked down and watched Zangetsu form in his right hand. He felt the comfort of the large but light sword in his hand. He raised it and rested it on his shoulder.

"Begin!" Said the voice.

Chiffon wasted no time, she dashed forward with an accel to close the distance and reappeared a few feet away from Ichigo, carrying her momentum she lunged at him. He raised Zangetsu and her armoured fist clashed with the blade. There was a loud crack like thunder and a shockwave burst out from the impact of the two weapons. The crowd gasped and went silent. Chiffon's eyes were still closed. She was strong, her reishi was at the level of a lieutenant. Ichigo was momentarily stunned. Chiffon took advantage of this and swung at him with her free arm, he ducked and pushed her back a few feet with a kick. She wasn't phased and instantly recovered and advanced again. Ichigo ducked under her punch and thrust the end of Zangetsu's handle into her stomach. She recoiled back and stood up straight again.

"You're surprisingly fast, Ichigo." She said with a smile.

"Are you enjoying this?" Asked Ichigo with shock.

"Of course I am." She said. "This is turning out to be a good fight."

Ichigo was surprised at her enthusiasm. This must we why her nickname was The Monster of West Genetics.

"I'll have to try harder then." She said.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion. Then she opened her eyes. There was a burst of energy and she started radiating light in waves. Ichigo brought his arms up to cover his eyes. He couldn't believe it. She was growing in power, she had reached the level of a captain and was going further. He worried that she might get more powerful than Kenpachi but before that happened the light died down and he lowered his arms. Her eyes were not normal. They were glowing a bright blue and had what looked like wires webbing towards the iris. Before Ichigo could react she disappeared and reappeared in front of him in an instant, she punched him in the chest and he went flying into the far wall. Pain shot through his body and he coughed up blood. He landed back onto the arena floor and got up to his knees before he felt a hand on the back of his head, then his face was smashed into the ground. He felt his nose break. Now he saw why Sister Margaret wasn't worried. Why did she power up this much? Could she sense his level of power? Shit, he was going to have to be serious or else he could be killed. He grabbed her arm and threw her forward, sending her to the other side of the arena. She landed gracefully on her feet. Ichigo stood up and raised Zangetsu and pointed the tip of his blade towards Chiffon. Then he placed his free hand on his sword arm and shouted

"BANKAI!"


	8. Chapter 8

There was a flash of light and everyone in the arena gasped and fell to their knees under the spiritual pressure. Chiffon staggered slightly but stood her ground, looking slightly surprised but she soon regained her composure. There was a burst of wind from her front where the flash of light had been, but now there was nothing. She couldn't hear or see Ichigo anywhere. Suddenly she felt something behind her and spun around to see the tip of Ichigo's sword at her throat. But it wasn't his sword, at least it didn't look like the one he had before. It wasn't a thick and large blade but instead was thin and long, a lot longer than any normal katana. It would've looked like a normal katana if not for the strange curves and the three spikes on the dull end of the sword, near the tip. And the sword was black as night, it looked menacing and a lot more dangerous than a normal sword.

Chiffon jumped back to make some distance between them. Ichigo lowered his sword, his expression did not change when he spoke.

"I don't want to fight you, but tell me if I have to do that to end this." He said.

"You do." Said Chiffon. "Sadly, Sister Margaret won't have it any other way."

"Then I better make this quick." Said Ichigo.

"I won't make it easy for you." Replied Chiffon.

They both got into fighting stance and dashed at each other. It was so fast that the crowd could only see them just before they launched at each other and then again when they clashed. Ichigo brought his sword down on Chiffon, using the blunt end so he wouldn't completely kill her. But he didn't want to underestimate her yet so he was still using all his strength. Chiffon raised her gauntlet and blocked the attack, so she thought. The blade stopped on her gauntlet for a second and then her gauntlet started cracking. She panicked and threw a punch at Ichigo's side but he dodged it and kicked her into the wall. Chiffon landed on the ground and was stunned for a few moments. But the fight was not called off, Ichigo was sure that would do it. He was already feeling horrible for cracking her gauntlet. But now he saw why it hadn't ended. Chiffon stood up and her volt weapon started repairing itself until there was no more crack. Then she glared at Ichigo. Her eyes started glowing blue and a very powerful aura started emanating from her. Ichigo shielded his eyes fro the dust as Chiffon started growing more powerful. Ichigo couldn't believe this. She was reaching levels no human should. There were a few Shinigami Ichigo knew that would have a lot of trouble fighting her. Suddenly there was white energy projecting fro her back. Four beams of energy that made her look like she had wings. Ichigo was tacked aback by the change and could not react to Chiffon using an accel to close the distance and punch him in the stomach. He felt and heard four of his ribs crack and then he was sent into the wall across the room, again. He managed to recover and land on his feet, but he could feel the pain in his chest. If he wasn't using Bankai the fight would've been over with that punch. If he was hit by another one of those it would be over. He raised his sword and shouted

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

As he swung his sword at the air. Then there was an arc of black and red energy that flew towards Chiffon. Satellizer saw it and her mouth dropped. She had seen him use it before but it wasn't that colour. Chiffon raised her arms to block the attack.

"DON'T BLOCK IT! MOVE!" Shouted Ichigo.

But she didn't listen. The attack his her and for a moment she was drowned by the black and red energy. Everyone waited in silence as the dust cleared. Chiffon was still standing and Ichigo's eyes widened. She looked up as her gauntlets shattered and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"And we have a winner. That concludes this match" Said the voice on the speaker.

Ichigo went to pick up Chiffon and started carrying her away. But then as everyone was watching him carry her away he suddenly wasn't there and Chiffon fell back to the ground. Everyone was silent for a moment as they realised that Ichigo had just disappeared.


End file.
